Fly Away
by QTPie1235
Summary: A bunch of songs that i thought had the Suze-Jesse feel. no spefic plot just random songs. R & R!
1. Fly away From : Moulin Rouge

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**I follow the night.**_

_**Can't stand the light**_

**_When will I begin to live again?_**

I love him I can't live without him. I live my life in the dark knowing that I'm the only one who can see him, knowing I'm the only one that can love him. I wish I could live my life out in the open telling everyone of my love for Jesse. After I tell him that is.

_**One day I'll fly away**_

_**Leave all this to yesterday.**_

_**What more could your love do for me?**_

_**When will love be through with me?**_

I'll never stop loving him. I couldn't if I tried. I can't tell him there's no use we can't be together and we both know it. I'll love him forever but it will do me no good. This love will never stop. I'm destined to live alone. To live without having him.

_**Why live life from dream to dream?**_

_**And dread the day when dreaming ends...**_

Every time I convince myself that it will be okay and that I will get over him, he smiles and my world comes crashing down. I can't keep living on these broken dreams it's not healthy. But that's not going to stop me. It never has before why should now be any different?

_**One day I'll fly away**_

_**Leave all this to yesterday.**_

_**Why live life from dream to dream?**_

_**And dread the day when dreaming ends.**_

Maybe one day everything will work out. I'll wait around until we find a way to make it work. I don't mind that no one can see him. I'll wait for him to love me forever. Until then I'll just wait until he smiles.

_**One day I'll fly away.**_

_**Fly...fly...away.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

R&R tell me if you want it be more than just a one-shot! This is just an in between thing cause I have writers block on Surprise! Please help!! Love ya!


	2. Have you ever? By : Brandy

Disclaimer : I own nothing!!

I love this song and these books. Be sure to check out my other story Surprise!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?_

_Have you ever needed somethin' so bad you can't sleep at night?_

_Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right?_

_Have you ever...?_

_Have you ever...?_

Every time something is just perfect and I'm about to tell him why I miss him since he's been living in the rectory, some one has to go and mess it up. And even if my mom hadn't come in to the room right when I'd lifted my eyes to Jesse's what would I say to him?

_Have you ever...?_

_Have you ever been in love?_

_Been in love so bad_

_You'd do anything_

_To make them understand_

And even if I did tell him ho would he react? Ever since that kiss in the graveyard he has been avoiding me last night was the first time I'd seen him sine the kiss. That sense shattering kiss, the kiss that I had felt trickle down my spine, Jesse's kiss. He was the only one who could kiss me like that. Only how would I tell him?

_Have you ever had someone_

_Steal your heart away_

_You'd give anything, oh_

_To make them feel the same_

_Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart?_

_But you don't know what to say_

_And you don't know where to start_

I'd do anything to be in his arms like I was that day. To have him hold me would put a sense of normalcy back into my life, a normalcy that had been taken away when I'd started Paul's lessons.

_Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?_

_Have you ever needed somethin' so bad you can't sleep at night?_

_Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right?_

_Have you ever...?_

_Have you ever...?_

No matter what I do I'll always love him. I wake up thinking about him. And I hurt so badly when I think about how we can never be. How he'll never let us be. And it hurts. So badly.

_Have you ever found the one _

_You dreamed of all your life_

_You'd do just about anything_

_To look into their eyes_

_Have you finally found the one_

_You've given your heart to_

_Only to find that one_

_Won't give their heart to you_

If only he would admit that he has feelings for me. I know he does he just won't admit it. He has to that the only explanation for his behavior. Right? Right?

_Have you ever closed your eyes and dreamed that they were there?_

_And all you can do is wait_

_For the day when they will care_

_Have you ever loved sombody?_

_So much_

_So much_

_Makes you cry_

_Makes you wanna break down and cry_

_Somethin' so bad_

_So, so bad_

_Sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried to find the words but the don't_

_Come out right_

_Oh, have you ever?_

_Have you ever, ever, ever...?_

_What do I gotta do to get you in my arms, baby?_

_What do I gotta say to get to your heart?_

_To make you understand_

_How I need you next to me_

_Gotta get you in my world_

_'Cause baby I can't sleep_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?_

_Have you ever needed somethin' so bad you can't sleep at night?_

_Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right?_

_Have you ever...?_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?_

_Have you ever needed somethin' so bad you can't sleep at night?_

_Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right?_

_Have you ever...?_

_Have you ever, ever, ever...?_

_Oh, have you ever...?_

If only he knew how much I loved him. And if only he knew how much he'd hurt me.


	3. Won't say I'm in love From: Hurclules

This is when Suze is trying to convince herself that she dosen't love Jesse. Muses appear!! Song from Hurcules (hence the muses!)

Suze

If there's a prize for rotten judgment,

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history,

Been there

Done that

Muses

Who'd ya think you're kidding?

He's the earth and heaven to ya

Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya

Girl ya can't conceal it

We know how you're feeling', who you're thinking of

Suze

Ooooh

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no

Muses

You swoon, you sigh

Why deny it, uh oh

Suze

It's too...cliché

I won't say I'm in love

(Oooooh ooooh oooh)

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when ya start out

My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"

"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh

Muses

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling'

Baby, we're not lying, hon we saw ya have this feeling'

Face it like a grown up

When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back?

Suze

Whoa

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no

Muses

Give up, or give in

Check the grin, you're in love!

Suze

This scene won't play

I won't say I'm in love

You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it

Muses

Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love

Suze

Ooooooh

At least out loud

I won't say I'm in....love

Muses

Sha la la la la la... (Sigh)


End file.
